Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, or simply just Lotso, is the main antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is Ken, Big Baby, and the other toys' former leader and boss and Woody's arch-nemesis. Personality At first, Lotso seemed to be a good-natured, calm, and friendly bear until he later reveals his true antagonistic personality as a mean-spirited, cruel, selfish, and brutal bear. Buttercup told Woody that Lotso is lovable and huggable on the outside while a monster on the inside. Whenever he is questioned about his former owner Daisy, he starts to lie constantly and will get angry if he hears a single thing about Daisy. He lies constantly by believing that Daisy betrayed him, Big Baby, and Chuckles while she actually only replaced Lotso with a duplicate toy. After Lotso sees that Daisy has betrayed him by buying another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, he was sad and torn apart, then snapped. He and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, to which Lotso became the ruler of. On the other hand, Chuckles was found by Bonnie and she picked him up and took him to her home. Appearance Lotso is a large, pink teddy bear with oversized purple eyebrows, a long purple nose, white mouth, and white belly. History Before'' Toy Story 3'' Lotso was originally a Christmas present for a little girl named Daisy. Along with Chuckles and Big Baby, he was Daisy's favorite toy. One day, she left him, Big Baby and Chuckles betrayed, in which they had to walk all the way back to Daisy's house. Lotso then finds out he has been replaced by another Lotso doll, which started to anger him. He has been lying to Big Baby about the tragic story ever since. While he and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, Bonnie found Chuckles and took him home. ''Toy Story 3'' Coming soon! Disney Parks Lotso makes meet-and-greet appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and is part the then-Toy Story Block Story Party Bash Parade (now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Trivia * Lotso is the most evil villain of the Toy Story franchise, worse than the first two films' two main villains. * Lotso first appeared in Up as a cameo appearance. * Lotso is similar to Palpatine from Star Wars. * He is also similar to Charles Muntz from Up. Gallery LotsOHugginBear.png PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso revealing his true nature Lotso demanding the toys' obiedence.png|Lotso demanding the toys' obedience Tumblr lajk4bGTXg1qa44fmo1 500.png|Lotso finding out that he has been replaced LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin Lotso's Angry Stare.jpeg|Lotso's evil stare Lotso's rise to power.png|Lotso's breakdown Lotso devious.jpg|"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!" Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animated Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Killer Toys Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hammerer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Brainwashers Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Foiled villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Barbarian Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lawful Evil Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fascists Category:Provoker Category:Evil Genius Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lego Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Asexual Category:Big Bads Category:Propagandists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wealthy Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Scarred Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Child Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Elderly Category:Heartbroken villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:True Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Living Villains